Can We Go Back?
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Barbara never said the one thing that Tabitha had always wanted to hear... Rated T to be safe


**Author's Note- Wanted to write a quick one about Barbara and Tabitha just to see if I could write about these two. This is just an argument I imagine they might've had about Butch's return. Let me know what you think, all opinions are welcome. As always, I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners**

* * *

**Can We Go Back?**

Barbara Kean will always remember the day that Tabitha Galavan walked into her life.

She hadn't known it then but she would come to feel a great deal for the assassin.

That's why she couldn't understand it when Tabitha pressed a gun to her head, teeth clenched as she snarled at her.

"He doesn't even remember me! He nearly died! He came back as a monster and now he doesn't know who he is and it's all your fault!"

Barbara didn't want to push her luck but she also didn't want to let Tabitha just say what she wanted and then shoot her, although a tiny part of her knew that Tabitha wouldn't kill her. Not again anyway.

"Why did you kill him, Barbara? Was Butch that much of a threat to you?"

"No! He was a threat to _us_!" Barbara finally snapped, her blue eyes going wide in anger.

Tabitha stared at her but she didn't lower her gun.

Barbara figured that she might as well carry on if Tabitha was really going to shoot her.

Softening her tone, she licked her lips.

"Me and you, we were a team, we still can be but with Butch...he would've held you back, stopped you from reaching your full potential. I wanted you to be the best, you are the best but only because you thought he was dead."

Tabitha pushed the gun harder against's the blonde's skull.

"No. I was already the best. I brought you in. If anything, I made you what you are, Barbara. Yes you were already a psycho but I taught you how to use that."

Barbara clenched her teeth behind pursed lips but she kept calm.

Maybe reminding Tabitha of their time together would soften the other woman.

"Do you remember the first night I slept in your bed?"

Tabitha kept her gaze on Barbara but the blonde detected a shift in her posture that let her know she was on the right track, she just had to keep pushing gently.

"You knew exactly how to handle me. You kept me suspended between pleasure and pain for hours but oh, Tabby...I've never had anyone treat me the way you do. You understand what I need better than anyone. You made me face who I really am, what I really wanted. You did things to me I'll never forget." A grin slipped onto Barbara's lips and Tabitha faltered for just a second before she moved closer, baring her teeth this time.

"Yeah and do you know why you let me do those things to you? Because you're a submissive, you take orders. You laid there like a good little girl and took whatever I had to give but when it came for you to deliver, you fell short."

Barbara's grin slipped.

"You didn't...You never said anything. I assumed you liked being the one on top."

"Oh I did, still do but I need fire, Barbara, something that you are clearly lacking."

The blonde surprised Tabitha by grabbing the gun out of her grip and throwing it across the room, once the gun was safely out of the way, Barbara circled her hand around Tabitha's throat and pushed her back onto the couch as she straddled the dark haired woman's lap.

"You want fire, huh? Let me see what I can do about that."

Tabitha was breathing hard and as Barbara swooped down and took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting it hard enough to make it bleed. While one hand held the back of Tabitha's neck, the other found it's way to the zip on her leather pants.

Tabitha put her hand on Barbara's to stop her.

When Barbara looked up, she was shocked to see tears in Tabitha's eyes.

"I loved you." Tabitha said brokenly.

Barbara sat back on her heels, still astride Tabitha's lap as she watched the black haired assassin's tears spill over.

"I loved Butch too but it was never like what I felt when I was with you, Barbara. I wanted to take care of you, I wanted to stand beside you while you took over Gotham and became it's Queen-"

"Then why didn't you?!" Barbara snapped, the venom coming back into her voice.

"Because you got greedy and you betrayed me! I thought you loved me, Barbara but when you betrayed me...I knew then that I would never hold a place in your heart."

There was so much sadness in Tabitha's voice and it made Barbara uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say and yet she didn't want Tabitha to leave either so she just sat there, staring down at her with no expression.

Tabitha sighed.

"I have to go."

"No, you don't. Stay here...with me." Barbara almost sounded like she was pleading but Tabitha knew that wasn't her style.

Tabitha's dark eyes locked with Barbara's blue ones.

"Give me a reason to."

"Because I...I-I need you."

Tabitha raised an eyebrow.

"You need me?"

"Yes." Barbara said seriously and then she smiled brightly.

"I mean, who else is going to beat up all the bad guys that come after me?"  
Tabitha made a disgusted noise and pushed Barbara off her lap and to the side as she stood up.

"You want a bodyguard? Go out and get one, there are plenty willing to take the job."

Barbara tried to stand but Tabitha was already half way to the door.

"Tabby!"

Tabitha stopped and glanced over her shoulder, sadness mixed with disappointment in her dark eyes.

"Goodbye, Barbara."

"You can't leave me. I said I needed you." Barbara growled.

Tabitha nodded.

"Yeah... but you never said you loved me."

**END**


End file.
